


microgreen

by kimchleejjigae



Series: lepas kerja [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, bercocok tanam, mundane activity, mundane escapade, weekend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: bertanam sawi di akhir pekan
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: lepas kerja [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090526
Kudos: 1





	microgreen

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Weekend adalah dua hari berharga bagi para pekerja. Sudah jadi hak paten untuk mencabut diri dari segala hal berbau tumpukan berkas dan kubikel kantor mulai dari jumat sore. Prinsip pria bersurai legam ini, weekend harus digunakan sebijak mungkin; dengan kata lain digunakan untuk leha-lehoi! Alias tidur seharian, makan secukupnya, mandi seperlunya.

Tapi di hari sabtu yang cerah ini, waktu tidurnya dipaksa berkurang demi...

"Sayang, kau tidak tidur di tumpukan media tanam kan?"

"Berisik."

....video call dengan kekasih dari masa SMA --Naruto-- untuk membimbingnya bercocok tanam.

Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. Padahal sudah pukul dua siang, tapi amarah sang kekasih belum surut juga. Sengaja menggunakan metode video call begini, karena kalau Naruto datang langsung ke kediaman Uchiha, yang ada nanti malah ia yang bercocok tanam, bukan kekasihnya.

Di balkon kamar Uchiha bungsu di lantai dua, terlihat sekarung media tanam, pot pot ragam ukuran warna-warni, dan benih dari berbagai tanaman sayur. Semua benda-benda itu sudah tergeletak sejak pekan lalu, namun Sasuke masih malas untuk berkotor-kotoran. Kalau saja si Uzumaki itu tak bertanya konstan kabar 'anak-anak' si Uchiha, mungkin sekarang ia juga masih prokrestinet bercocok tanam.

"Udah siap kan?"

"Hn."

Ponsel disandarkan pada dudukan kursi, untuk menangkap gambar secara luas juga agar tak perlu repot memegang ponsel saat proses bercocok tanam. Ia juga sudah duduk di lantai balkon dengan celana pendek dan kaus kebesaran. Alias baju rumahan.

Naruto yang di seberang sana juga terlihat siap dengan media tanam dan potnya. "Oke, sekarang buka karung media tanam, terus ambil medianya langsung pake pot. Biar gak usah pake wadah lagi untuk nyendoknya, jadi gak ribet."

Karena pot yang tak terlalu besar, dengan gapaian media ke dalam pot setelapak tangan, Sasuke melakukan sesuai arahan.

"Oiya, ngisi potnya jangan penuh-penuh. Tapi jangan dikit-dikit banget juga. Dikira-kira aja supaya ada space buat nambah media tanam kalau benihnya udah ditanam nanti." Tambah Naruto. Kedua yang tengah melakukan panggilan video dari rumah masing-masing itu tak saling melihat layar karena sibuk mengisi pot pot dengan media tanam mereka.

"Sudah." Mengindikasikan jika si Uchiha telah mengisi semua pot warna-warninya. Ia menepuk kedua tangan membersihkan debu media tanam yang menempel sembari melihat hasil pekerjaannya. _Hm, tidak buruk._

Yang di seberang gawai juga sudah selesai dan menanggapi, "Oke! Sekarang tinggal ditanam deh benih sayurnya!"

Sasuke mengambil bungkus Cap Panah Merah yang bertuliskan benih sawi sendok. Membukanya dan menuang benih ke telapak tangannya. "Segini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan telapak tangan dengan benih-benih hitam kecil di atasnya pada kamera.

"Boleh, yang penting disebar ya, babe. Rata gitu di bagian atasnya. Gini nih--" Sambil memperagakan cara ia meratakan benih bayam merah di atas media tanamnya. "--oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang telah kekasihnya contohkan. Ada lima pot kecil, dua pot besar, satu bungkus benih sawi sendok, dan satu bungkus benih bayam merah. Semuanya terbagi dan tersebar merata. Kemudian Naruto kembali menginstruksikan untuk menutup benih dengan media tanam lagi, ya, sekitar satu sampai dua sentimeter lah.

Setelah kegiatan tanam menanam selesai, gembor mini --alat penyiram tanaman-- yang telah terisi air itu ia sirami ke pot pot yang baru saja ditanam bakal calon kehidupan.

Dari seberang gawai berkata, "Bagaimana, menyenangkan bukan?" yang kini terlihat di layar tengah menegak minuman soda dingin.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke melihat lama waktu ia melakukan panggilan video dengan Naruto. Hampir empat puluh lima menit! Woa- "Tak terasa." Dan ia mengakui kalau kegiatan ini menyenangkan. Pantas saja tak hanya Naruto, Ibunya bahkan Itachi juga berkutat dengan dunia botani. Ya, Ibunya sih hanya sekedar hobi, merawat bunga-bunga dan tanaman hias. Lain hal dengan Itachi yang memang menekuni rumpun studi pemuliaan tanaman.

"...lau sudah umur dua minggu setelah tanam..." Ah, ia melamun. "...sa dipotong."

"Hm? Gimana?"

Naruto mendesah maklum, tapi tetap mengulang kalimat yang ia sampaikan sebelumnya, "Nanti kalau sudah umur dua minggu setelah tanam, sudah bisa dipotong. Dipanen gitu deh. Nanti enak deh, jadi pelengkap makan mie instan atau jadi tambahan makan salad juga oke." Jelasnya diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Dua minggu? Kok cepet?"

"Iya, sayang. Itu namanya microgreen, jadi manen tanaman saat usia muda. Nah, microgreen itu bisa dari tanaman sayur apa aja. Tapi, aku biasanya tanem yang sayur daun sih, dan yang benihnya kecil-kecil. Kayak bayam, bayam merah, sawi sendok, sawi pagoda." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

“Apa bedanya sama tougai?”

“Tougai itu masih kecambah, dipanennya lebih awal lagi. Cuma semingguan setelah tanam.”

Sasuke jadi yakin kalau tiap ke toko buku saat masa kuliah lalu, bagian yang kekasihnya sambangi pertama kali adalah bagian agrikultur. _Pantas saja buku yang diminta tak pernah ketemu kalau dapet giliran cari buku penunjang sendiri. Tsk._

Dirasa paham, tanpa repot menanggapi dulu penjelasan Naruto, ia langsung menutup topik, "Ya, sudah, sudah dulu, ya. Ku tutup."

Belum sempat menekan tombol merah di sebrang sana langsung terperanjat, "E, eh! Sayang! Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa?" Tak sabaran menjawab karena matahari kian menukik ke barat, memaparkan cahayanya pada wajah Sasuke yang mulai kesilauan. Kedua tangan ia jadikan tameng penghalau panas dan cahaya maha terang.

Tanpa peduli kondisi kekasih, Naruto malah memasang tampang konyol pada kamera. Mata ditutup, bibir dimajukan, kemudian berucap, "Kiss? Kiss?"

Sasuke hanya berseru asal tanpa pikir panjang, "Mwah! Sudah, ku tutup!" Ia lekas masuk ke kamarnya. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya tengah berubah jadi warna pink, akumulasi dari paparan sinar matahari dan kesal karena tingkah konyol seseorang di seberang gawai.

**

Setelah agenda bercocok tanam akhir pekan lalu, Sasuke jadi punya kegiatan baru sebangun tidur dan sepulang kerja, yaitu menyiram benih-benih yang kini sudah mulai jadi bibit-bibit mungil.

Tiap pagi dan malam, di setiap harinya, selama dua pekan, ia menginvestasikan waktu lima belas menit maksimal untuk bercengkrama dengan 'anak-anak'nya. Menyiram sambil bersenandung, ditutup dengan senyum mikro setelahnya. Ah, menenangkan sekali.

Mereka tidak berisik dan merepotkan, buat Sasuke mulai menyukai familia mereka. Namun, jika Sasuke lalai menyiram, tanamannya menjadi dramatis dengan melayukan diri. Seperti ada tarikan emosional, hal itu buat ia sedih dan bersalah karena tak merawat mereka dengan baik.

Mendekati masa panen, Sasuke mulai cari referensi resep olahan microgreen. Cukup banyak, namun mayoritas disajikan sebagai pendamping tanpa perlu mengalami proses pemasakan terlebih dulu. Penyajiannya mudah, penanamannya juga mudah, tentu pilihan agrikultur yang cocok untuk masyarakat urban nan sibuk seperti Uchiha yang satu ini, misalnya.

"Ini udah bisa dipanen kan?"

Genap dua pekan, panggilan video khusus untuk memanen microgreen bersama tiba.

"Coba, coba, aku mau liat dulu microgreen tanaman kamu." Suara gaduh Naruto terdengar lewat loud speaker.

Sasuke mengganti mode kamera menjadi kamera belakang, menunjukkan pada Naruto microgreen yang tumbuh sehat hasil ia rawat.

"Wah, sepertinya bayam merah bisa kita sebut microred."

Sasuke kembali mengubah mode kameranya menjadi kamera depan, menunjukkan tanggapan jengah atas ucapan kekasihnya. Tapi karena sudah biasa, yang di seberang sana malah tertawa.

Dengan gunting di tangan aktif masing-masing, sepasang kekasih itu memotong microgreen hasil tanaman mereka. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan wadah bersih peranti mengumpulkan hasil panen microgreennya. Sedangkan Naruto meletakkan hasil panennya begitu saja tanpa alas.

"Nanti dicuci kok, mau langsung ku makan sama mie!"

Kecintaan Naruto pada mie instan memang agak mengkhawatirkan. Padahal Sasuke sudah memberitahu kekasihnya itu kalau paparan penyedap rasa konstan tiap harinya dapat merusak indera pengecap, tapi yang diberitahu tak ambil pusing. Karena Naruto juga tahu kalau Sasuke tak suka pelajaran biologi saat SMA dulu, makanya ia melipir jadi anak sosial. Ancaman kerusakan indera pengecap sudah jelas akal-akalan si kekasih saja. Tidak nyata.... Kan?

"Yang ini dipanen juga?" Tanya Sasuke. Ponselnya ia angkat dan mengarahkan kamera depannya untuk mengambil gambar dua pot besar di sisi kanan balkon.

"Nanti aja tunggu waktu panen ideal. Itu buat bayam merah dan... Apalagi yang kemarin kamu tanam?"

"Sawi sendok."

"Nah, bayam merah sama sawi sendoknya nanti aja dipanen pada waktunya. Dua minggu lagi, kurang lebih." Jelas Naruto namun tak terlihat di layar. Posisi ponselnya terlihat menghadap langit-langit.

"Naruto."

"Ya, babe?"

"Lagi bikin mie, ya?"

"Iya, sayang. Sebentar ya. Jangan dimatiin." Suara Naruto terdengar, namun masih belum menampakkan wujudnya di layar. Terdengar suara keran air dinyalakan yang berbenturan dengan alas stainless dan dimatikan kemudian.

"Iya, tunggu juga. Jangan dimatiin." Ucap Sasuke. Ponselnya ia tinggal di balkon dengan kamera depan menghadap pintu akses ke kamarnya.

Terlihat Sasuke menenteng wadah hasil panen microgreennya menuju dapur. Di sana ia bertemu sang kakak yang duduk di meja makan dengan laptop di depan dan cangkir kopi di kanannya.

"Siang." Sapa sang kakak yang jemarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada papan keyboard.

"Siang, kak."

"Sudah makan?" Tanya sang kakak, namun mata dan atensinya tak lepas dari aplikasi olah kata dan deret panjang font Book Antiqua ukuran sepuluh. Baru dilihat sekilas saja, sepertinya sang Uchiha sulung itu tengah menulis artikel ilmiah. Deret tulisan yang rapat buat yang lihat lama lama jadi sakit mata.

"Hm, ini mau makan."

Tanpa membalikkan tubuh menghadap si penanya, yang ditanya sibuk sendiri ambil ini dan itu hasil olahan ibu. Tak lama setelahnya sepiring nasi, semangkuk sup ikan, dan microgreen segar yang telah dicuci tersaji di nampan atas meja makan berseberangan dengan posisi Itachi.

Dirasa peranti makan dan lauk pauknya aman di tangan, ia lekas pamit sebelum sempat ditanya, "Aku makan di atas."

"Gak bawa minum?"

"Ah, iya." Kepalang tanggung seperempat jalan dan tangan repot membawa beban, "Tolong ambilin, Nii-san."

Tubuh direnggangkan sebelum Itachi bangun dari duduknya yang entah sejak kapan berposisi sembilan puluh derajat vertikal. Persendiannya berbunyi 'pop!' berulang kali sebelum si sulung menuangkan air ke gelas untuk si bungsu. Setelahnya ia kembali mengisi ulang cangkirnya dengan kopi baru dan kembali pada posisi semula. Mengetik di papan ketik komputer jinjing dengan sudut elevasi sembilan puluh derajat vertikal. Lagi.

Sasuke kembali ke balkon kamar dengan nampan makanan diletakkan di meja papan. Memeriksa hubungan di seberang, masih terhubung atau tidak.

"Naruto."

"Hei, darimana? Mie ku sudah matang dari tiga menit lalu."

"Baru tiga menit, ayo makan bersama."

Sasuke yang bersikap romantis dan inisiatif adalah fenomena langka bagi pria Uzumaki. Dengan senyum merekah secerah bunga gerbera, Naruto mengangguk semangat, tidak peduli dengan mie instannya yang mulai membesar karena tak lekas dimakan. Keduanya pun lahap dengan kudapan masing-masing, dengan mode kamera depan yang saling menampilkan refleksi diri pada layar gawai keduanya.

Makan siang ditambah microgreen segar hasil kerja tangan memang tiada duanya. Walau kekasih berbatas layar gawai, dengan mode kamera depan, tetap bisa buat senang dua insan yang masih saling kasmaran serasa baru pertama kali pacaran.

"Gara-gara microgreen, jadi virtual date." Kata Naruto setelah meneguk kuah terakhir mie instannya langsung dari mangkuk dan tersenyum girang kemudian.

Sasuke yang tetap seorang Sasuke, "Jangan jadi kebiasaan."

Dari seberang, Naruto hanya terbahak.

Ya, menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan dengan berkegiatan ringan begini, tidak buruk juga. Pikir Sasuke. []


End file.
